


Natasha's Dirty Thirty

by 70SecretKinks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clint is a pranking little shit who gets his comeuppance, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multi, Natasha has awesome friends, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve's hesitant at first but he's only human, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last twenty-nine years of her life, no one had ever hosted a proper birthday party for Natasha Romanoff. Now as she turns the big 3-0, her two best friends, Sharon and Clint, decide it's high-time that somebody did. They plan the party with Natasha's help but what's a solid birthday bash without at least a few surprises? Both friends are on a mission to make sure that this is one birthday that Natasha will never forget but it's Natasha who ends up surprising them all.  Who knew turning thirty could be so dirty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Hey Sharon, can you grab my mascara off the dresser and bring it in here please?” Natasha called to her roommate from the small bathroom they shared.

            She leaned over the narrow, rectangular pedestal sink, one white, fluffy towel loosely wrapped around her still dripping body, a second twisted around her head like a turban to absorb the water soaking her mane of long, thick, ruby-colored hair.  She’d been doing her best to apply her makeup in the fog-covered mirror as the steam from her shower hung thick in the air.

            Sharon bounced in through the door, “Anything for the birthday girl!” she beamed, handing over the mascara.

            “Thank you darling…you’re too good to me!” Natasha smiled, taking the tube and opening it up, pumping the applicator wand in and out to coat it.  “Now if you’d only tell me what you’ve got up your sleeve for tonight,” she grinned, arching up one perfectly shaped brow.

            “Uh, uh, uh…” Sharon tisked, finger waving in the air for emphasis as she leaned casually against the doorframe.  She had yet to change out of her sea foam green nurse’s scrubs from her earlier shift at the hospital.  Sharon added, “You told me you wanted at least one surprise today.  You already knew about the party...”

            “Obviously!” Natasha interrupted, rolling her eyes before working the small curved brush into her long, full lashes, transforming them into impeccably flared, ebony fans.  It made her already exquisite green eyes look even more dazzling.  “We’re hosting it at our apartment.  Would’ve been kind of hard to keep that a secret.”

            “Actually _I’m_ hosting it.  You’re the guest of honor,” Sharon clarified, lightly poking her friend in the shoulder.

            Natasha screwed the cap back on her mascara and turned to face her roommate, fluttering the beautiful fans at her like a blinking china doll.  “Speaking of which, Miss ‘Hostess with the Mostest’ don’t you think you should be getting ready?  Our guests will be arriving in an hour.”

            Sharon stepped into the bathroom, smacking Natasha innocently on the ass as she stepped around her to turn the shower back on, “Well, if the birthday girl wouldn’t hog the bathroom maybe I could,” she teased.

            “Alright, alright…I’ll finish getting ready in my room,” Natasha laughed.  She gathered up her toiletries, hair dryer, and makeup bag in her pale, toned arms, taking one last glance in the misty mirror at her perfectly painted face.  “Hey Shar?” she started, turning to look at her nearly naked friend.

            “Yeah?”  Sharon replied as she stood by the shower stall, her matching teal silk bra and panties trimmed with black lace hugging her tanned, toned, runner’s body.  She looked at Natasha expectantly as she reached her arm behind the black and pink chevron shower curtain to test the water.

            “Thanks.  For doing this.  No one’s ever thrown a party for me before.  I just…before things get too crazy, I wanted to say ‘thank you’ now.  It, uh, it really means a lot to me.” Natasha suddenly looked small and childlike.  It was such stark contrast to the brooding, mysterious persona she usually wore.

            Sharon stepped away from the shower and rushed towards Natasha, crushing her and her armful of beauty products in an overly exuberant bear hug.  “Oh babe…you’re welcome!”  She rocked her roommate side to side in the enthusiastic embrace.  Nat could barely breathe between the curtain of wavy dishwater blonde hair that was now obscuring her face and the vice-like grip of Sharon’s arms.  “It’s about damn time someone had a party for you.  Besides, you only turn thirty once!” she added as she pulled away smiling.  “Now, go get dressed you sexy bitch…it’s time to get our party on!”  Sharon pumped her fist in the air and gave her best rocker face before breaking into a goofy grin and giggling at herself as she closed the bathroom door.

            Natasha shook her head and laughed to herself as she turned away from the bathroom and made her way down the hall of their cramped but cozy two bedroom apartment.  They were actually extremely lucky to have found such a nice and spacious place (for the two of them at least) in the Prospect Heights neighborhood of Brooklyn for the reasonable amount of rent they paid.  Especially since their unit was directly below the large rooftop terrace they’d set up and decorated for the party that night.

            As she dumped her stuff on the end of her queen size bed, Natasha also thought about how lucky she was to have Sharon as her roommate and best friend.  The girls had met a decade earlier while both of them were students at NYU.  At the time the two women didn’t have much in common other than their apparent tastes in men.  They’d both unknowingly been dating the same guy, star athlete and certifiable hottie Johnny Storm.  He seemed like a sweet guy but as it turned out, he was really just a gorgeous, greedy asshole.  It wasn’t until he’d accidentally invited both women to the same party one night that they were properly introduced to one another.  Rather than engaging in the cat fight that all of Johnny’s friends had prayed would ensue right there by the beer keg, the two girls simply looked at each other, then at Johnny, and finally at their full cups of beer.  They exchanged a knowing glance, eyes twinkling mischievously as they unceremoniously emptied their cups over Johnny’s head, sending his friends into a fit of laughter as the girls linked arms and sauntered out of the party together.

            The following semester, Natasha Romanoff (computer science major) and Sharon Carter (pediatric nursing) moved in together in an off campus apartment.  Turns out they had a lot more in common than their shared interest in Johnny.  Both of them were hard-working, strong-willed, confident women.  They each knew what they wanted and wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of achieving their goals.  Both women were equally active, athletic, and fiercely competitive.  At the same time they were loyal, dependable, and unequivocally supportive of one another.

            After graduation, Sharon began her residency in the neo-natal intensive care unit of the Children’s Hospital in Manhattan and Natasha leveraged the full academic scholarship she’d been awarded by Stark Industries into a full time position in the company’s IT department.  It was a natural transition for the women to continue living together after school, pooling their resources to afford the apartment they shared to this day.  Though Sharon’s varying shifts at the hospital and Natasha’s unpredictable travel schedule often prohibited the two friends from hanging out together as often as they’d like, Sharon had made arrangements weeks in advance to ensure she’d be off this particular Saturday night and the Sunday after to properly celebrate this milestone birthday with her best friend and roommate.

            No one deserved it more than Nat.  She’d had a pretty rough childhood and not just because no one had ever bothered to have a party in her honor.  Adopted as an infant in Russia by American parents who’d suddenly lost their financial ability to care for her, she’d ended up rotating in and out of a variety of orphanages, half-way homes, and the occasional foster family over the years.  She wasn’t necessarily a bad kid but she’d become hardened and distant in her unstable upbringing.  Few people ever got really close to Natasha.  Including Sharon, she could count the number of people she ‘let in’ on one hand.  That’s not to say that she didn’t have a lot of friends and acquaintances.  In fact, there were an impressive number of them who’d RSVP’d to her party that night.  Natasha was a human magnet.  People were naturally drawn to the mysterious redhead.  She had a knack for making people feel comfortable around her despite her own well-masked insecurities, and often found herself knowing more about near strangers than she’d ever hoped or wanted.

            Sharon, on the other hand, grew up in a secure, loving household with her doting parents.  The youngest of four affectionate and energetic siblings, Sharon learned early on that you ‘attract more flies with honey than vinegar.’  She’d purposefully elevated her naturally sweet and caring personality to an art form as she charmed her way into tagging along with her older sisters and brother even after they’d vehemently refused her company.  Now she used her warm, genuine smile to quietly comfort the understandably scared and nervous parents she dealt with every day at the hospital.  But, in spite of her kind disposition, Sharon was no pushover.  She had the patience of a saint when it was deserved and the ire of a bull when it wasn’t.  She’d always stood up for what she believed was right and flat out refused to take anyone’s shit, including Natasha’s, which had helped her gain Nat’s hard-earned trust and respect from the get go.  And now, even though it was a seemingly insignificant thing, she was being entrusted with the honor of hosting this party, and Sharon was going to make damn sure this would be a night that Natasha would always remember.


	2. Chapter 2

          Natasha stood in front of her closet, rifling through the crammed rack of clothes in search of the perfect ensemble for the evening.  Already adorned in a black lace thong and matching pin-up worthy bra, she slid each hanger down the rack as the still-wet strands of her hair clung damply to her neck and shoulders.  By the third inventory of her closet she’d come to the swift realization that a good fifty percent of her total wardrobe was colored black.  She’d always felt powerful and commanding when she wore black in the board room, sexy and alluring when she wore it in a nightclub, and gloriously uninhibited when she wore it in the bedroom.  So it wasn’t really a surprise when she finally reached for the latest addition to her noir collection…a little black tank dress that tightly hugged the well-toned curves of her hourglass figure.  The neckline plunged in a perfect arc to reveal just enough cleavage to draw the eyes but not so much to leave nothing to the imagination.  She stepped into the form-fitting dress and adjusted the taut fabric, tugging the hem to rest perfectly in the middle of her strong, milky thighs.  Finally, she stepped into her black, sky-high, peep-toe pumps.  She was looking herself over in the full-length mirror fixed to the inside of her closet door when she heard a wolf-whistle from the hall.  Sharon was standing there, bath towel loosely held in place with one hand, wet, blonde hair sticking to her face as she looked her friend up and down approvingly.

          “Damn girl!  You look absolutely lethal in that dress.  I pity the man that gets tangled in your web tonight…you look like a black widow spider ready to bite!” Sharon exclaimed with a wink.

          Natasha quirked the corner of her naturally full, pink lips into a small, devious smile and drawled, “Will you walk into my parlor?”

          Sharon shook her head and giggled, “Those poor lil’ fly boys don’t stand a chance…” before turning on her heel to head into her own room.

          Nat called after her, “Wear your low cut purple top and black mini skirt tonight.  Clint told me he nearly shot his load last time he saw you in it and he never says shit about girls’ clothes so that outfit definitely…works.”

          Clint Barton.  Sharon liked to think of him as the middle finger on Natasha’s one hand of people allowed in her inner circle.  You fuck with her, he’ll fuck you up.  And vice versa.  The two of them had been through a lot of shit together.  Mostly stuff that neither of them willingly talked to anyone else about from their less-than-better days they shared at one of the shadier half-way houses in the city.  After graduating high school, Clint enlisted in the military.  He served two tours of duty in Afghanistan before being granted an honorable discharge.  When he returned to New York, Natasha quickly arranged an interview for Clint at Stark Industries and he’d been a member of their security detail ever since.  He was glad to have the job of course, but more than that, he was glad to be so close to Natasha.  He was the fierce, good-looking, overprotective brother that Nat never had with one big difference.  Most people don’t fuck their brothers.  Clint and Natasha were never a couple but Sharon knew they fell into bed together from time to time either out of boredom, frustration, or just for fun.  It didn’t seem to affect their friendship at all but Sharon suspected had they met under different circumstances, they might’ve just been made for each other.  They were both sarcastic and guarded but Clint’s spontaneous, outgoing personality was the perfect complement to Natasha’s calculated, reticent disposition.

          Sharon’s relationship with Clint was purely platonic.  Sure, they did their fair share of harmless flirting but both of them knew it’d never go any further than that.  Sharon really did think of Clint like another brother and couldn’t imagine their relationship being anything more.  Still, if he’d found the purple top and skirt combo to be that enticing, Sharon saw no reason not to work the little bastard into a frenzy that night at the party.  She was sure he deserved it on some cosmic level for the number of ridiculous, awful pranks he’d pulled on both women over the years.  It was getting about damn time someone taught that boy a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

          “Okay, okay…just a few more steps,” Sharon said as she led a blindfolded Natasha up the last two stairs to the rooftop terrace.

          “I was just out here thirty minutes ago,” huffed Natasha.  “How different could it be?”

          “You’re about to find out,” Sharon said excitedly.  She slipped the blindfold from Natasha’s eyes and watched the astonished expression that appeared on Nat’s face with glee.  “But how?” she stammered.  Clint stepped out onto the patio behind the girls, “You like it?” he asked.  Natasha scanned the terrace, marveling at the transformation her friends had made in such a short amount of time.  They must’ve been planning and prepping for weeks.  She looked at them with reverence and quietly acknowledged, “It’s perfect.”  Clint and Sharon shared a smug smile, knowing that they’d managed to genuinely surprise their normally unflappable friend.  Earlier in the day, Nat and Sharon had tied a couple of balloons on each of the corner railings and quickly thrown some blue plastic table covers on the three round tables they’d managed to beg and borrow from a few other friendly residents in the building.  They’d been pressed for time and Natasha didn’t seem too concerned about the lackluster décor.  Now, those same tables were covered by black linen table clothes.  On the center of each table sat a large, silver, square vase containing a variety of brightly colored gerbera daisies.  Above their heads hung a dozen oversized, round paper lanterns strung in a rainbow of colors that mirrored the beautiful hues of the fresh cut flowers.  Anchored in the middle of the patio stood a brand new outdoor bar, stocked with bottles of wine, beer, liquor, mixers, ice buckets and cups.  In place of the meager balloons, each corner of the railing now had a tiki torch tied to it, orange flames flickering in the warm summer wind.  It was a perfect place for their guests to grab a drink and mingle to the sounds of the city below.

          Inside, every room of the apartment was softly lit by masses of cream-colored candles of varying heights, each casting a warm glow and making the modest space feel inviting and intimate.  The large toffee-colored sectional sofa, ottoman, and oversized chair had been pushed to the far walls of the room to allow more space for people to move and dance.  The large blood red, black, and tan accented area rug that usually provided warmth and a splash of color to the center of the living room floor had been rolled away and stored under Sharon’s bed, exposing the solid oak hardwood planks that ran throughout the apartment.

          Twenty minutes before the party was set to begin the caterers arrived, quickly setting up two Tapas bars – one on the kitchen island, and one on the terrace on a small buffet table they’d brought with them near the bar.  Everything was falling into place.  Natasha started to breathe a little easier in her skin-tight dress as she walked into the kitchen to steal an olive off of one the brimming platters.  She could hear Sharon’s heels click into the kitchen behind her.

          “Here you go babe,” Sharon said, handing an ice cold dirty vodka martini with three olives skewered on a red toothpick over to her roommate.  She held her Cosmopolitan up in salute and waited for Clint to join them, a bottle of Old Rasputin Russian Imperial Stout in hand.  Sharon raised her glass to make a toast, “Happy Birthday to the smartest, sassiest, sexiest bitch we know.  Here’s to an epic evening we’ll never forget!”

          The three friends clinked their glasses together before each taking a long sip.  Clint swallowed hard and chuckled softly holding up his drink, “If we all drink enough tonight, none of us will remember shit.”  Natasha huffed a quiet laugh, taking another draw on her drink.  Clint looked at the two girls with a devious smirk and added, “Which would be a total shame since I still have a couple of pretty good surprises up my sleeve...”  Nat and Sharon exchanged a doubtful glance.

          “What _exactly_ are you up to Barton?” Natasha asked in a warning but playful tone.

          “Nothing I can divulge right now, birthday girl but I promise, you’re gonna like ‘em.”

          Sharon glared at him, barely contained rage glinting in her big brown eyes.  “I will fucking rip your heart out through your ass if you do _anything_ to ruin this night for Nat.”

          Clint held his hands in front of him in defense, “Don’t get your thong in a twist there duchess.  I’ve known Nat longer than anyone else…don’t you think I know what she likes by now?”  He smiled and batted his eyelashes at her innocently.

          Sharon grabbed Clint roughly by the elbow and started to drag him out of the kitchen.  “I think it’s time that you and I took this conversation to my room so you can tell me what the actual fuck you’ve got planned so I can put a stop to it before Nat does.”

          Clint flashed a wicked smile, “Finally!  I’ve been trying to get into your bedroom for years now Carter.  And you’re even wearing my favorite outfit.  God, I’m getting harder by the second…”  Sharon growled and dug her fingernails into Clint’s skin causing him to yelp in pain as they stumbled down the hallway and into Sharon’s room, the door slamming loudly behind them.  Natasha just shook her head and laughed to herself, before tipping back the rest of her martini.  She wasn’t actually worried in the least about whatever it was Clint had in store for her.  She knew his heart was in the right place even when he was trying to prank her.  He only wanted to make her smile so how could she really get upset about that?


	4. Chapter 4

          It didn’t take long for the party to get into full swing, with friends and neighbors and coworkers all interspersed and enjoying themselves.  Half the throng stood outside on the patio, laughing and drinking and smoking, their words and the wisps from their cigarettes both floating off into the night sky.   Inside the other half ate and drank, some dancing to the music in the middle of the room while the rest floated around the edges, giving sloppy encouragement to the dancers and swaying to the music as they made conversation of their own.  Natasha just happened to be walking past the front door when she heard a faint knock barely creep through the cacophony of noise that otherwise was filling the room.  She opened it to find a tall, insanely attractive man with dirty blonde hair, brilliant, blue eyes, and handsome, chiseled features in a Boy Scout kind of way.  His broad shoulders and muscular build were apparent under the fitted white button down oxford shirt and body-hugging dark wash jeans he wore.

          “Hi,” said the man.  “I’m looking for Clint Barton.”  He looked past Natasha into the roomful of people.  “I’m pretty sure this is the address he gave me.”

          “Yup, you’ve found the right place,” Natasha assured him.  “Clint should be wandering around somewhere causing trouble.  I’m Natasha.”  She extended her hand.

          “Oh, THE Natasha?  I’ve heard quite a bit about you.  My name’s Steve.  Steve Rogers. “

          “Well come on in, Steve Rogers,” said Natasha.  “I’m sure we can find Clint.  Just listen for the screams, or a general sense of regret.”

          Steve laughed nervously as he entered.  “Thank you, ma’am,” he said.  “Oh, and Happy Birthday.”

          “Thank you.  You seem far too nice to be a friend of Clint’s,” Natasha said as she led him through the maze of people.

          “We served in the army together.  I just moved back here, and Clint insisted I get out and meet people.”  Steve blushed a bit.  “That’s probably not the thing to say when you’re actually meeting people,” he confessed.

          Natasha chuckled.  “Don’t worry about it, Steve Rogers.  You’re definitely going to meet some people here.  And you already know Clint, so everyone else you meet will already be an improvement on him.”  She led him out to the patio and after a quick scan found Clint regaling a small group of people in a corner with one of his bullshit stories.

          “Hey Barton!” Natasha yelled.  “Your date’s here!”

          “Thanks again ma’am,” said Steve.

          “Don’t mention it.  Any of friend of Clint’s is… well… probably also a friend of Satan.  But I’m sure you’re the exception that proves the rule.  There’s plenty of food and beer, so help yourself.  And don’t be so shy, Steve Rogers.”

          “I won’t, ma’am.”  Steve glanced over at Clint, and when he looked again to see Natasha she was already gone.  _“Damn,”_ he thought.  Barton had said she was a beauty and he still hadn’t done her justice.

          “Who was the hot piece of man-meat following you around?” asked Sharon as Natasha came back inside.

          “One of Clint’s friends.  Maybe he’s one of Clint’s surprises?”

          “I don’t think Clint’s altruistic enough to bring you a present that looks as good as that,” said Sharon.

          “He’s not just gorgeous,” Natasha replied.  “He’s actually really… nice.”

          “Nice?”

          “I know, right?” said Natasha, sharing her friend’s disbelief.

          Sharon grabbed two cosmos from the bar and handed one to her roommate.  “Nice.  Wow.  Man, did he pick the wrong party to come to.”

          “Poor dumb bastard has no idea what he’s in for,” said Natasha.  Both girls laughed and clinked their glasses before draining their drinks in quick, giant gulps.

          Back out on the patio Steve grabbed a beer and made his way to the corner where Clint was amusing a small group of partygoers.  “Steve!” Barton shouted mid-story when he saw his friend.  “Clint,” greeted Steve as they shook hands.

          “Ladies, let me tell you,” said Clint, putting his arm around Steve, “this guy right here is the bravest, strongest, most handsome goddamn bastard in these United States…” Steve blushed a bit, embarrassed by the attention.  “…and his cock is HUGE.  The fuckin’ thing goes on for days.  When he got circumcised Buffalo Bill from Silence of the Lambs bought his foreskin on eBay and made a floor-length gown out of it.”  Steve punched Clint in the shoulder with surprising force, not holding back as one normally might with a friend.  “Ow!” said Barton, rubbing his arm.  “Also he’s humble to fault.”  The assembled audience laughed, and Steve smiled awkwardly.

          “Hey, wait, what time is it?” asked Clint, completely changing gears.  He glanced at his phone and then charged inside.  He pushed through the party crowd, bumping past confused onlookers.

          “What the hell is he doing?” asked Natasha.  Sharon shrugged her shoulders in a “Fuck if I know” kind of way.  Clint ran to the door and swung it open just as a cop was about to knock on it from the other side.

          “Well hello officer,” said Clint, voicing a thick tone of faux concern.  “Were we being too loud?”

          “We’ve been getting a lot of complaints,” announced the cop as he entered.  “…THAT SOMEONE’S TURNING 30 AND THEY’RE TOO OLD TO PARTY!!!”

          Clint clapped his hands and did a self-satisfied little victory dance.  Natasha and Sharon stared at each other in disbelief.

          “Holy sweet sunny Jesus, is that…?” asked Natasha.

          “Fuck me, I think it is…” mumbled Sharon.

          Everyone at the party had stopped whatever they’d been doing to stare at the police officer, who in reality was the girls’ former boyfriend/nemesis Johnny Storm, poorly dressed as a cop.  Actually he was dressed as a stripper who was poorly dressed as a cop, but the girls hadn’t quite done that math yet.

          At the same time Steve came in to find Clint.  He stood next to Natasha and Sharon as Johnny began his histrionics.

          “Is there a problem?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

          “Oh just the one,” said Sharon as she motioned towards Johnny.

          “Alright ladies, and, uh… dudes too I guess… LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”  Johnny began gyrating his hips wildly and unbuttoning his shirt.

          “Shouldn’t he have music to dance to?” asked Natasha.

          “Somehow he’s managed to be a worse stripper than he was a boyfriend,” said Sharon.

          “Yet he’s still a better stripper than he is a human being,” countered Natasha.

          “Where’s the birthday girl?” screamed Johnny, swinging his shirt around his head like it was the world’s most ineffectual lasso.

          Clint, the only one cackling maniacally in a room full of people, pointed at Natasha.

          “Happy Birthdaaaa aww shit.”  Johnny stood slack-jawed.  Natasha waved and brandished a particularly unwelcoming smile.

           Johnny turned to Clint and seethed “Fuck this shit man, I ain’t dancin’ for these crazy bitches.”

          “Aw c’mon,” pleaded Clint.  “I’ll pay you double.  Triple!”

          “Gee Clint, are you sure you can part with fifteen whole dollars?” chided Natasha.  “That’s almost half a case of decent beer.”

          “Fuck you, cunt!” Johnny yelled, right before Steve punched him so hard in the chest Johnny flew back out through the still-open door.  Steve hit him with such force that Johnny would’ve flown out of his flip-flops, had he been wearing flip-flops.

          “Oh my God, I think my heart stopped,” whimpered Johnny from the hallway floor.

          “Well, you’ll have that,” said Clint.  He threw some wadded bills on Johnny and slammed the door.

          “My hero,” said Natasha, as she gave Steve a peck on the cheek.

          “I believe you mean ‘our hero’,” said Sharon, also pecking him.  “He said ‘bitches’.  Plural.  There’re two of us.”

          The rest of the party guests cheered as Steve turned fourteen different shades of red.  Clint made his way to the bar as a swarm of enthusiastic admirers flocked around Steve, offering high fives, fist bumps and the occasional unsolicited phone number to the unintentional idol.

          Natasha shook her head at the scene, smiled at Steve and said, “I told you you’d meet some people tonight, Steve Rogers.  Didn’t think you’d form a fan club though...nice work.”

          Steve blushed lightly, and ran his hand through his short hair before resting it on the back of his neck.  “I’m sorry I caused a scene at your birthday party,” he said regretfully.  “I just couldn’t just stand by and let that jerk address you ladies that way.  I don’t have a very high tolerance for bullies.”

          Before either girl could respond to Steve’s wholly unnecessary apology, Clint snaked his way back through the horde to rejoin his friends, four full shot glasses in hand and a huge grin on his face.  He handed out the liquor treats, and raised his glass.

          “I’d like to propose a toast.  To Captain Steve Rogers….the man of the hour.  The only thing bigger than his heart is his dong.”

          Surprised by the vulgar tribute and the prospect of Steve’s ample manhood, Sharon choked on her shot, inadvertently spitting a spray of Jagermeister directly into Steve’s face.  Clint howled and doubled over with laughter.  Natasha elbowed Clint sharply in the ribs as she tried to mask her own smile and suppress the giggles that threatened to escape through her up-turned lips.  Mortified, Sharon ran to the kitchen to grab some paper towels.  She returned to help Steve clean up in a flurry of apologies.

          “Oh my God…I’m _so_ sorry Steve!  Shit your shirt…” Sharon said as she dabbed at the mass of tiny brown stain spots now littering his formerly crisp white shirt.  “I’m so, so sorry…I’ll buy you a new shirt…” she continued as she glowered at a still chortling Clint.

          Steve wiped his face with one of the towels and earnestly replied, “It’s okay…really.  I know you didn’t mean to…”

          “Blow all over your face?”  Clint interrupted, cackling again.

          This time Steve shot a warning glance at Clint as he excused himself to go wash up in the bathroom.

          As soon as Steve was out of earshot, Sharon slapped Clint in the arm with as much force as she could muster and yelled, “You little fucker!  You’re gonna pay for this!”

          Clint just grinned at her and nonchalantly huffed, “Promises, Promises…” as he strolled away back towards the bar.

          Sharon was about to stalk after him when Nat grabbed her gently by the arm.  Sharon spun around and looked at her friend expectantly.  “Yes?” she asked, still embarrassed and annoyed.

          Nat raised an eyebrow and arched the corner of her mouth in a devious grin as she gave Sharon one of those knowing glances—just like the one the girls shared that first night they met.

          “You _really_ want to get back at Barton?”

          Sharon’s eyes lit up in excitement as she nodded, “Hell yeah.  And I know _that_ look…what did you have in mind?”

          “Why don’t we discuss this over another drink?” Natasha suggested.  Sharon smiled wickedly, offered her arm and escorted her cunning co-conspirator to the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

        It’s just shy of 2:00 a.m. and only a handful of happily intoxicated stragglers remained.  Natasha graciously said her “Thank Yous” and “Goodbyes” to the lingering holdouts as they gradually made their way towards the door.  Sharon had been doing her best to quickly tidy up the terrace space before she re-entered their apartment, hands full of empty wine glasses.  She stopped in her trek to the kitchen to fondly watch her roommate share a friendly embrace with the final exiting guest.  Unaware she had an audience, Natasha quietly closed the door, secured the deadbolt, and turned around to rest her back against it.  She tipped her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, sighing contentedly as a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

        Sharon just stood and stared for a moment, enjoying the sight of her obviously happy, maybe-more-than-a-little-tipsy roommate.  The party had been a success.  All of the planning and preparation had been well worth the effort to see her best friend let loose and genuinely enjoy herself.  Sharon was suddenly startled out of her musing by the sound of Clint’s barking laughter resonating from the kitchen.  Natasha slowly opened her eyes and pushed off away from the door.  She stared into her roommate’s eyes and gave a subtle nod towards their bedrooms, her eyes glinting with naughty determination and her lips turned up in a devilish grin.  Oh yeah, payback was going to be one nasty bitch to a certain cocky mischief-maker and Sharon could hardly wait to start doling out the revenge.  She smirked at Natasha and nodded in confirmation.  It was finally time for “Operation: Blue Balls Barton” to officially get underway.

        The girls’ plan was simple.  Lure their unwitting victim into Natasha’s room under the guise that the girls wanted to give Clint a small token of their appreciation for all of his help in getting ready for and co-hosting the party.  They’d tell him he deserved something special, something they knew he would appreciate.  The best friends were going to offer him a one-time, exclusive treat—a simultaneous striptease with some bonus ‘bump and grind’.  All he had to do—rather all he’d be _allowed_ to do—was sit back and enjoy the show.  And that was how they’d settle the score.  They planned to torture Clint like the Greek figure Tantalus, a punished man whose penance was eternal temptation and deprivation.  Forced to stand in a pool of water beneath the low hanging branches of a fruit-laden tree, when Tantalus reached for the fruit, the branches would raise just out of his grasp.  When he bent down to drink from the pool, the water would recede too low for a sip.  To hunger and crave without satisfaction…what a fitting punishment for the little shit who loved to tease them endlessly.  Natasha was truly an evil mastermind.  Of course the roommates were only planning to take their ruse so far.  Sure, they’d seen each other naked countless times, nearly every day in passing.  But the two women had never been intimate with each other in any way.  That was the stuff that fueled men’s fantasies, not something they’d ever considered themselves.  So they’d agreed to do just enough to get Barton aching, sweating, and squirming in his seat.  And damn but that was going to be fun to watch.

        Sharon walked into the kitchen to deposit the dirty glasses and was met by Clint and Steve’s raucous laughter.  The two men were doubled over, tears wetting their eyelashes as they attempted to regain their composure.  Sharon slipped quietly between them shaking her head as she made her way to the sink.

        “Carter, Carter, Carter…you gotta hear this,” Clint wheezed before he fell back into another fit of laughter.  She stood there expectantly for a moment, shifting her gaze between the two howling fools and waiting for one of them to get their shit together long enough to explain.  A few seconds later, Steve and Clint were still trying to catch their breath.  “Ahhhh….fuck it!”  Clint gasped.  “I can’t do it.”  He raised his beer up and clinked it against Steve’s.  They both took a drink between chuckles as Sharon rolled her eyes and strolled back out of the kitchen to join Nat.

        “There’s a little kink in our plan,” Sharon said as she stepped briskly into Natasha’s room.

         “Only one?  We can do better than that,” Nat said with a sly smile.  Two pairs of authentic handcuffs dangling loosely from her index finger.

        “Steve’s still here,” Sharon said before biting lightly on her bottom lip.

        Natasha’s eyes narrowed in thought.  “Hmmm…that is a bit of a kink.  Not real sure how ‘Mr. Nice Guy’ is going to feel about our little scheme.”

        Sharon sighed heavily, looking dejected and resigned to scuttling their plan.

        Natasha relaxed her stare, shrugged her shoulders and said, “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”  She chuckled under her breath as she tossed a roll of duct tape to her astounded roommate.

        Natasha and Sharon returned quietly to the living room, restraints in hand and resolve renewed.  They could hear the sound of water running and dishes clanking mingled with the low hum of Clint and Steve’s conversation from the kitchen.  Natasha pulled a single folding chair to the center of the floor, facing it towards the oversized sofa that was still pressed along the far wall.  Meanwhile Sharon busied herself at the bar pouring four shots of Stoli.  She connected her phone to the sound system and scrolled through her music library looking for the perfect soundtrack to set their ~~trap~~ scene.

        Justin Timberlake’s TKO thudded softly through the warm, candlelit space.  Natasha took a few steps towards the kitchen and called out to their prey, “Hey boys!  Would you please come out here for a minute?”

        Clint ambled out to the living room still talking animatedly over his shoulder to his brawny buddy who followed just a few steps behind.  He bowed to the two beauties before him and lost his balance a bit in the process.  He grabbed onto the corner of the bar and straightened back up with a dopey grin on his face.

        “Tasha.  Carter.  Something we can do for you lovely ladies?”

        Natasha’s eyes darted to Sharon’s briefly before she turned to her longtime friend/sometime-fuck buddy.  “Actually,” she rasped taking a step closer to Clint, “there’s something we’d like to do for you.”  She shifted her gaze to Steve and added, “Both of you.”

        Clint folded his arms across his chest and gave Steve a little wink before answering, “Oh yeah?  What’s that?”

        Sharon picked up the shot glasses and passed them around.  “We’d like to thank you for making tonight so special.”  She held up her glass, “A toast to my awesome co-host and our valiant champion.  Cheers!”

        The four friends tossed back their shots and put their glasses back on the bar.

        Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before looking sheepishly at his companions.  “I’m afraid I didn’t do anything tonight to deserve such recognition ma’am.”

        Natasha chuckled softly and replied, “Are you kidding me?  Watching you send that arrogant asshole flying was the highlight of the whole fucking night!”

        Steve smiled coyly and shook his head in disbelief as he cast his eyes on the floor.

        Clint punched Steve lightly in the shoulder and chided his humble friend, “Lighten up Cap.  If the girls here would like to show us a little gratitude, it’d be rude to refuse them.  Isn’t that right Duchess?”

        Sharon eagerly nodded her agreement and confirmed, “Yes, most definitely.  Especially since Nat here has planned something we know you’ll _really_ enjoy.”

        “Natasha, you beautiful, splendidly wicked woman,” Clint beamed.  “What kind of sinful surprise have you and the naughty nurse over there cooked up for us?”

        “Wow Barton, that was a lot of really big words in a row,” Natasha teased drolly as she walked behind the bar.  “Don’t hurt yourself before we begin.”

        “Ya like that huh?” Clint asked boastfully.

        “Not nearly as much as you’re going to like this,” Natasha assured.  “Remember what we talked about while we got sauced at the last Stark Industries holiday party?”

        Clint put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes up in thought.  “Christ Tasha, that was six months ago _and_ we were hammered.”

        “I see,” Natasha said coolly.  “Well, you were really going on about it at the time but I guess it wasn’t that big of a…”

        “Wait! Wait! Wait!” Clint interrupted.  “Just give me a minute for fuck’s sake,” he pleaded.

        Clint looked at Steve desperately, searching his eyes for some kind of clue he knew he wouldn’t find.  Steve shrugged his shoulders helplessly and teased, “Come on Private, Special Ops forces don’t cave under pressure!”

        Clint next turned his panicked gaze on Sharon and was shocked to see her looking at him hungrily.  She winked at him impishly before turning her ravenous stare on Natasha.  He felt like his brain was shorting out…none of this was making any sense.  Then, with a blink of his eyes, it all fell into place. The utterly confused look on Clint’s face was suddenly replaced with a mask of shock as the memory of the conversation in question finally flooded back to his alcohol-dulled mind.  He whipped around to face Natasha, looking suddenly sober and deadly serious.

        “Natalia Alianovna Romanova, if you’re dickin’ around with me right now this friendship is officially over.  I don’t care if it’s your birthday, or Christmas, or the Fourth of Fuckin’ July, you do _not_ joke about this kinda shit with me.  You serious about this?”

        “Jesus Barton, what’re you getting so worked up about?” Steve asked.

        Clint kept staring intently at Natasha while simultaneously shushing Steve, holding his left hand out in front of his friend’s face as an added deterrent to further interference.  Natasha chuckled under her breath, nodded once and said, “Scout’s honor.  But we have a couple of conditions…”

        Clint hastily interrupted, his voice cracking as he shouted, “Anything…whatever you want!”

        Natasha flashed a wicked grin as she reached under the bar and pulled out the handcuffs and duct tape, setting them on the bar.

        Steve suddenly choked out a cough, backed away a few steps and anxiously sputtered, “Uh…it’s getting really late and I have this…thing in the morning.  I should probably be going now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah...let the games begin!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That eventual smut rating I included from Day 1? No longer eventual. This fic officially earns that explicit rating starting right now. Enjoy!!

“Um, could you excuse us for a just a moment?” Clint said to Natasha and Sharon sounding thoroughly exasperated.  “Seriously, we need a minute,” Clint gritted through his teeth, as he grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him away from the girls.  “Listen up, friend-o,” Clint whispered to his do-gooding compatriot-in-arms.  “I don’t ask for much from you…”

“You ask for things all the time,” interjected Steve.  “You asking for things is literally the foundation of our relationship.”

“I don’t ask for _much_ from you,” Clint repeated, more threateningly.  “I don’t think you understand…we’ve just been invited to Shangri-La.  We need this.  YOU need this.  It’s been like seventy years since you’ve kissed a girl, let alone seen a naked tit up close, let alone seen a naked tit as hot as Natasha’s, who I promise you has a body so amazing you’ll be lucky if your dick doesn’t jump off of you and chase her down the street, LET ALONE HAVE A FUCKING FOUR-WAY WITH TWO OF THE HOTTEST CHICKS YOU’VE EVER SEEN IN PERSON!!”

“It hasn’t been that long since I’ve kissed a girl,” said Steve defensively.  “I’m not dead.”

“What do you think he’s saying?” asked Sharon, as they stood out of earshot watching Clint’s seething tantrum.

“I’m assuming Clint is promising the world, begging and pleading for Steve to stay,” replied Natasha.

“Desperation is a stinky cologne,” said Sharon.

Natasha nodded.  “It truly is.”

Back at their impromptu two-man huddle, Clint grasped Steve’s shoulders and continued to plead his case.  “Listen up, soldier,” he said.  “You might be too much of a goddamn Boy Scout to appreciate the amazingly rare and spectacular situation we’ve been presented with, but I assure you that giant dong of yours wants to see what happens.  I promise you will regret it for the rest of your sad, pathetic, prudish life if you don’t stick around and see how this night plays out.  This is the kind of shit you tell your grand-kids about.  This only ever happens in porn, and my wet dreams, and to people who are far richer than us.  So here’s what we’re going to do: I’m going to bang these chicks so hard my dick might catch fire.  I’m going to give them the greatest 23 seconds of my life.  And for some stupid-fuck reason they seem to want you here too, so you can either join in the fun like a normal red-blooded heterosexual American male, or you can just sit in the corner and quietly watch me do something I’m going to jerk off over every day for the rest of my otherwise foursome-free life.  If nothing else it’s your goddamn responsibility to make sure I don’t do something horrible to these poor, innocent ladies.  We play Good Cock/Bad Cock, and I’m the Bad Cock.  You stick around, play the White Knight to their damsels in distress, and maybe make yourself useful and hand me Gatorade to rehydrate or towel me off or something.  You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, except for NOT FUCKING LEAVE!  At least not until I cum.  After that I don’t give a shit what you do.”

Steve thought about it a moment.  Clint was pretty drunk, and though at heart he was a good guy it would haunt Steve forever if something untoward happened after he left.  “Okay,” he said.  “I’ll stay.  Someone needs to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

Clint smiled.  “You’re a gentleman and a scholar, Rogers.  And I’m betting we’re less than fifteen minutes away from you descending from upon the top of Mount Pious to us high-fiving while we’re balls deep in opposite ends of Natasha.  This is going to be the best night of our lives!  Wait, you don’t have herpes, do you?  Or the clap?  Anything?”

“What? No,” said Steve.

“Yeah, this is definitely going to be the best night of our lives.”  Clint turned back to Sharon and Natasha.  “Alright ladies,” he said, “The good Captain and I have decided it would be rude to deny your hospitality.”

“You sure about that, Steve?” asked Natasha.

“Sure?  No… but I am curious…” he replied, nervously.

“Curious?  We can definitely work with ‘Curious’.”

Natasha turned her attention back to Clint.  “So.  Conditions...”  She bunched the front of Clint’s tight, nearly transparent, black t-shirt in her fist and led him to the folding chair she’d set in the middle of the room.  “Sit,” she instructed.

Clint sat down eagerly, nearly shaking with excitement.  She then turned to Steve, gave him a sweet little smile and drawled, “Please, make yourself comfortable on the sofa Steve.”

Steve glanced at the door, then the sofa, and back at the door again before meeting Clint’s fiery glare.  If looks could kill, well…  Clint snapped his fingers and pointed harshly towards the couch.  Steve sighed quietly and shuffled slowly towards the sofa.  He sank stiffly into the center of the large, comfortable cushions and attempted to at least _look_ relaxed.

Sharon leaned close to Natasha and whispered something in her ear as she handed over both pairs of cuffs.  Nat nodded and smiled as she walked over to Clint.

“Remember these?” she asked, dangling the cuffs in front of his face.

“How could I forget?” Clint replied grinning widely.  “Last time we used those bad boys it was _my_ birthday.”

“Speaking of bad boys,” Natasha said as she crouched down next to Clint and latched one shackle of the first pair of cuffs to his left wrist before she locked the other end around the front left leg of the chair.

“You’ve been a _very_ bad boy lately.  And you know what happens to bad boys don’t you?” Natasha asked tersely as she tested the lock before getting up and strutting to his other side.

“Yes,” Clint answered with a smirk.

“Yes what?” Natasha chided tilting his chin up with one strong finger to force him to meet her intense stare.

“Yes, mistress,” Clint corrected trying to stifle the smile that was fighting to form.  “Bad boys get punished.”

At that moment, Sharon walked over to Steve and stood right in front of him, intentionally blocking his view of the other couple.  She looked down at him innocently and asked, “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Steve said as he started to move over a bit to make room for the leggy blonde.  He was a bit surprised when instead of taking a seat beside him, she instead set herself down squarely in his lap, casually draping her long limbs across his strong thighs and loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.  He kept his arms still by his sides and his eyes focused straight ahead.  He was met by the sight of Clint’s maniacal grin and waggling eyebrows.

Sharon leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Can I tell you a secret Steve?”

“Uh, sure,” Steve stammered as he watched Natasha confidently fasten Clint’s right wrist to the folding chair with the other pair of cuffs to the inexplicable joy of his idiotic pal.

Sharon breathed hotly against Steve’s neck before murmuring quietly, “You wanna know what Natasha wants more than anything for her birthday?”  She nuzzled her nose against Steve’s earlobe earning a shuddering breath from the man beneath her.

“What’s that?” Steve managed to huff out in reply as a crimson flush filled his cheeks and crept down his neck.

Sharon flicked the tip of her tongue against Steve’s earlobe before gently sucking it into her mouth.  Steve swallowed loudly as his eyes fluttered shut.  She cupped Steve’s jaw in her hand as she slowly released his reddened lobe from her soft lips and gently turned his face towards hers.

“She wants you, Steve,” Sharon said sincerely, her voice a low, breathy whisper.  “And so do I.”

Steve’s muscles tensed tighter beneath the brazen woman in his lap as his brain and body waged a silent war.  His conscience screamed at him to excuse himself and head home.  He was a gentleman.  Gentlemen didn’t do this sort of thing.  Let alone with two _(fucking Barton was right about them being the most gorgeous girls he’d ever seen up close)_ women he’d only just met hours earlier.  Steve squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took in a deep breath, trying to clear his muddled mind and muster the internal fortitude to follow to the fizzling voice in his brain willing him to go rather than the increasingly persistent one in his pants urging him to stay.

Before he could say anything he felt Sharon get up, leaving him wanting for the warmth of her body.  He opened his eyes to see Natasha standing there, a fresh shot of Stoli in one hand, the other hand extended to help her roommate up.  Natasha raised the glass in a silent salute to Sharon before tipping it back into her mouth.  Her cheeks full of vodka she hadn’t yet swallowed, she beckoned her roommate to come closer with a playful look and a crooking index finger.  Sharon took the cue and stepped closer, her lips slightly parted and ready to receive her share.  Nat traced Sharon’s bottom lip gently with the pad of her thumb before pulling her for a filthy, wet kiss.  The girls moaned softly as they licked into each other’s mouths, traces of vodka escaping their lips and dripping slowly down their chins.

“Fuck that’s hot!” Clint barked.  “Bring me some of that!” he added excitedly.

Startled, the girls pulled apart licking their lips.  Natasha whipped her head around and shot him a hardened glare.  “Did I say you could speak?” she growled.

“Well you never say I couldn’t,” Clint retorted smugly.

“You’ll speak when spoken to Barton,” she ordered.  “And you’re cuffed to that chair because as of now, this is a spectator sport for you,” she explained.

Clint whined pathetically as the smile evaporated from his formerly arrogant face.  Natasha, feeling a tang of pity, approached her friend and straddled his lap.  She raked her fingers through his close-cut hair, grabbing a handful of longer strands near his crown and yanking his head back with a bit of force, earning a grunt from the man beneath her.

She licked a path up the long, exposed column of his throat, stopping to scrape her teeth lightly over his Adam’s apple before continuing her way up to his ear.  Clint’s breath quickened and his eyelids grew heavy as she whispered softly, “Just sit back and enjoy the show.  I promise we’ll make it good for you.”

Clint moaned softly and canted his hips up slightly, pressing his rapidly hardening cock up into Natasha’s thigh.  She rolled her hips down to increase the pressure as she darted her tongue along the shell of his ear before sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss.  Clint tried to raise his hands instinctually to her waist when the cuffs strained against his wrists, rattling loudly along the metal legs of the chair.  Natasha laughed quietly as she caught Clint’s lower lip between her teeth.  She sucked and nipped at it, making his lip swollen and red before releasing it with a pop.  Clint lurched forward to chase her mouth, frantically whispering her name but he was too late.  Natasha leaned back just out of reach and stood up.  “Fucking Johnny Storm,” she laughed under her breath as she shook her head and returned to Sharon’s side.

Natasha arched an eyebrow at Sharon and teased, “Wanna know what desperation tastes like?”

“Hell yeah babe,” she said in a scratchy voice as she reached her hands around Natasha’s waist and pulled her roommate closer to slot their eager mouths together.  The girls bumped their hips, dancing sensually to the beat of the music as they exchanged lustful glances and soft, teasing kisses.  Sharon twisted around and pressed her back to Natasha as she slowly lowered her body, grinding her ass against her roommate’s thighs.  She looked at Steve through half-hooded eyes as she tilted her head back and reached up with both hands to grope her own breasts, massaging them through her tight amethyst top.

Steve stared back, mouth agape and looking completely dumbfounded.

“For fuck’s sake, Rogers,” Clint blurted out as he nearly toppled over in his chair.  “Don’t just sit there, do something!  Take your dick out, grab a tit, suck on something!  Christ kid, get your goddamn head in the game!”

Steve considered getting up to punch Clint in the nuts but Natasha had gotten to him first.

“I warned you,” Natasha said reproachfully as she strode to the bar to retrieve the roll of duct tape.  She loudly pulled a length of tape from the roll and ripped it off with her teeth.

“Never was very good at taking orders,” Steve chimed in as he folded his arms across his chest, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Clint looked up as Natasha hovered above him, his makeshift muzzle in hand.  He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and begged for mercy.

“Come on Tasha.  Please don’t do this.  I swear I’ll be good from now on!”

“Too late,” she muttered unimpressed as she abruptly sealed his mouth shut.  She leaned down and placed an exaggerated kiss over his concealed lips, leaving a crimson stamp in the form of her lips behind.

“That’s so much better already,” Sharon sighed.

Clint flipped his middle fingers at Sharon with a dirty look to match from the confines of his chair.

“Well that’s not very nice.”  Sharon grumbled.  “Maybe we should blindfold him while we’re at it.”  Clint’s eyes grew wide with panic, muffled noises trying to escape as he shook his head violently from side to side.

“Nah,” Natasha said as she casually tossed the tape on the floor.  “I want him to see what he’s missing.”

“Speaking of which,” Sharon said as she stepped closer to her roommate again.  “Where were we before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?”

Natasha reached a hand up along Sharon’s neck and tangled her fingers through wavy tresses.

“Right here,” Natasha purred as she tugged gently on Sharon’s blonde locks to resume their sinful kiss.

Steve was transfixed again, his eyes following Natasha’s tongue as it slid languidly between Sharon’s wet, reddened lips.  As the kiss got more heated, the girls made soft moaning noises into each other’s mouths, their hands slowly exploring over clothed curves.  When Sharon’s fingers found the zipper on the back of Natasha’s dress, she pulled her lips away long enough to murmur, “I know it’s your birthday…but may I have the honor of unwrapping this beautiful present?”  She tugged lightly on the zipper and waited for Nat’s approval.

Natasha answered with a hot, wet kiss.  Sharon grabbed her friend gently by the shoulders, turning them both slightly to give Steve an unobstructed view of Natasha’s flawless backside as she slowly teased the zipper down.  At the same time, Natasha reached around and placed both hands on Sharon’s round, firm ass.  Squeezing gently with her fingers and wringing a muted moan from Clint.

Sharon broke their kiss and began to nibble along Natasha’s neck and collarbone as she peeled the dress down off of Nat’s shoulders.  She pushed the fabric down to Natasha’s waist, licking and kissing her way down her chest, dipping her tongue under the edges of Natasha’s black lace bra.  Natasha raked her fingernails gently across Sharon’s scalp, humming quiet encouragement.  She licked her lips and looked over at Clint, meeting his wanton gaze.  She could see his chest rising and falling faster as he struggled to breathe solely through his nose.

“Like what you see Barton?” Natasha teased.  He huffed a loud exhale and nodded ‘yes’.

Sharon pulled the dress down and over the curve of her roommate’s hips, nipping at a protruding bone before sucking to soothe over the bite.  She let the dress fall to the floor, encircling Natasha’s sky-high heels.  Steve inhaled sharply at the sight of the redhead’s perfectly shaped ass and the tiny piece of black lace fabric that receded between her firm round cheeks.

Natasha looked back over her shoulder at him with a teasing smile and asked, “How about you Rogers?  Enjoying the view?”

Steve swallowed loudly and cleared his throat.  He looked like he wanted to speak but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.  Clint leaned heavily to the side in his chair.  He stretched as far as he could without tipping over to shoot a _“What the fuck?”_ look at his tongue-tied friend.

Finally, Steve somehow managed to make his mouth work.  “Uh,” he stammered, “it’s kinda hard not to.”

“I bet it IS kinda hard by now,” Natasha replied suggestively, arching an eyebrow at their reluctant voyeur.

The coy little smile he flashed in response as he bit down on his own bottom lip and looked sheepishly down at his lap was equal parts adorable and sexy as hell.

“Fuck,” Natasha murmured under her breath.

Hit with a fresh wave of want and desire, Natasha grabbed Sharon urgently by the shoulders and yanked her back up to a standing position.  She attacked the blonde with a feverish kiss, stepping away from her crumpled dress on the floor and as close as she could possibly get to her gorgeous friend.  Sharon moaned softly as Nat’s hands found their way under the bottom hem of her shirt.  She wandered her hands up Sharon’s toned abdomen until they were cupping and massaging her full, perky breasts through silky smooth satin.

Natasha stepped back a moment and glanced again at Clint.  “I know you like this get-up,” she said breathlessly.  “But you’re gonna love what’s underneath it even more.”

Clint grunted in affirmation as he watched Nat grab the bottom of the blouse and yank it roughly up and over Sharon’s head as if it’d personally offended her.  A second later she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Sharon’s skin-tight skirt and unceremoniously yanked it down her thighs.  Natasha crouched down to slowly pull the skirt down to the floor, bringing her face right in front of Sharon’s bright red silk g-string.

She nuzzled her nose into the small, soft triangle of silk.  Inhaling deeply, she moaned, “God Shar, you smell fucking amazing.”

With her hands braced on the front of Sharon’s thighs, Natasha stared up at her best friend, green eyes blown black with desire.  She teased her right thumb under the fabric, close to crossing a boundary the girls hadn’t planned to traverse.

“Is it okay?” she asked quietly as she rubbed the pad of her thumb gently under the silky edge and waited for approval.

Sharon nodded once and watched breathlessly as Natasha’s thumb disappeared between her thighs, dipping slowly into the blonde’s hot, wet pussy.  Sharon closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure, as Natasha ran her thumb teasingly over and between her slick, swollen lips.

Steve choked out a cough from the sofa and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Natasha stood up, sucked her glistening thumb into mouth and pulled it back out, scraping it over her bottom teeth.  “Taste fucking incredible too,” she rasped.

She leaned in and darted her tongue into Sharon’s mouth, allowing the other woman to sample her own arousal before pulling back to rest their foreheads together.

“You know, we’re being terrible hosts,” Natasha said as she shot a sidelong glance at Steve.  “We haven’t asked our handsome hero over there if he’d like a taste.”

Steve sat up straighter in his seat, suddenly looking like a deer in the headlights as the two scantily clad women stalked towards him in nothing but push-up bras, barely-there panties and high-heel pumps like fucking Victoria’s Secret models strutting down the runway.  Something at that moment clicked in his brain and all rational thought had vanished.  Maybe it was Clint’s vehement ‘pep talk’ or the abrupt realization that his dick was so painfully hard it might tear a hole through his jeans…whatever it was, Steve felt his heartbeat start to race and resolve start to crumble.  By the time Natasha and Sharon slid onto the sofa on either side of him, roaming their hands along his torso and nuzzling hotly into the sides of his neck, it’d all turned to dust.

Natasha slid up on top of Steve, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.  Her face only inches away, her hot breath ghosted over his parted lips.

“Still ‘curious’ Steve?” she purred.

Steve put his hands on her hips and allowed his ravenous eyes to wander all over the perfect female form in his lap and replied, “Completely captivated.”

Natasha closed the distance between them, leaning in to press her soft, full lips to his in a chaste kiss.  Though she wanted nothing more than to ravage the beautiful man beneath her, she also didn’t want to push him too far, too fast.  It took her by surprise when it was Steve who quickly deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her sinful mouth as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

Sharon knelt next to the kissing couple, massaging Nat’s thigh with one hand and carding her fingers through Steve’s hair with the other.  Natasha reluctantly pulled away far enough to give her friend a turn.  Sharon eagerly crashed her lips against Steve’s, digging her nails into his scalp as she explored his hot mouth with her tongue.  Natasha rocked her hips back and forth, feeling the hard line of Steve’s cock trapped against his thigh.  Sharon swallowed the soft moans Steve made, but the muffled sounds had seemed to spark them all into a frenzy.

Steve was loathe to admit it but Barton had been telling the truth.  It’d been months, damn near close to a year, since he’d been with a woman and he was suddenly desperate to take all that was being offered.  The last tethers of his self-restraint snapped.  He _needed_ to touch, taste, pleasure, and fuck these hot, willing women like he needed air to breathe.

Steve cupped a hand on the side of Sharon’s face as they kissed, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.  He pulled away a moment later and guided Sharon’s face towards Natasha’s, silently encouraging them to kiss each other again.  They took to the task enthusiastically, sucking on each other’s tongues and nipping on each other’s lips.  As the girls kissed and moaned, Steve reached his hands up around Natasha’s back to unhook the clasp of her bra.  He pulled it away from her shoulders and arms, exposing her full, rounded breasts.  Steve tossed the still-warm bra over Nat’s shoulder and in Clint’s direction, fortuitously landing it on the other man’s knee.  Clint looked pathetically grateful for the token, bouncing it gently on his fidgeting leg.

“God you’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered as he let his hands explore and massage Natasha’s ample tits.  He leaned forward and drew her right nipple into his mouth, circling the hardened bud with his tongue before sucking on it until the point of pain before releasing it to give equal treatment to the other side.  Natasha pulled her mouth away from Sharon’s, gasping with pleasure as she focused on Steve’s ministrations.  When Steve released Nat’s other nipple, he moved pull Sharon into an urgent kiss.  Meanwhile, Natasha worked to unbutton Steve’s shirt, pushing it roughly down his shoulders and away from his body.

“This too,” Nat told Steve pulling on the hem of the white, tank top undershirt he’d had on underneath.  Steve immediately obeyed, pulling the thin fabric up over his head and mussing up his blond hair even more in the process.  It was adorably depraved, if it’s even possible to be those two things at the same time.  As Steve relaxed back into the cushions, his dog tags jingled quietly, coming to rest in the center of his perfectly sculpted pecs.  Natasha couldn’t help but think that this was definitely the best birthday present she’d ever received.

“How are you even fucking real?” Sharon asked breathily as her eyes roamed over the flawless planes and defined ridges of Steve’s six-pack abs.

Steve huffed out a quiet laugh that quickly turned into a groan as Sharon dove down to lick, suck and kiss at his chiseled body.  She flicked her tongue rapidly over his nipples, teasing them to hardness.  As Sharon explored his body with her mouth, Steve worked to unfasten the clasp of Sharon’s red, silky bra.  It fell from her shoulders and into Steve’s lap as she leaned further down to lick along Steve’s lightly haired treasure trail.  Her soft breasts and hard nipples now grazing warmly against his skin.

Natasha stood up, still facing Steve.  She looked over her shoulder seductively at Clint as she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her thong, swaying her hips to the beat of the music again.  She pulled the center strip higher into the crack of her ass before yanking it quickly over her hips and down her long legs.  She stepped one foot out and spread her legs apart in a wide v-stance.  She bent slowly at the waist, keeping her legs straight to pick the thong up from the floor.  The position intended to give Clint a perfectly shameless view of Natasha’s bare, glistening pussy.  He whimpered into the tape over his mouth and futilely yanked on his bonds as his painful erection twitched in his too-tight jeans.

Natasha had always been a bit of an exhibitionist but the thought of performing for Clint until he was ready to burst excited her more than it probably should have.  She stood up, panties in hand and strutted over to Clint, her heels clicking across the hardwood floor.  Clint gazed up at Natasha with a hopeful look in his eyes.  But rather than remove his restraints, she simply held her slightly dampened panties up to his face.  Clint leaned his nose into the fabric and drew a deep breath in, his eyes fluttering shut with a groan.  As Natasha dropped the panties in his lap and turned to walk away, Clint started humming loudly into his muzzle, clearly attempting to call Natasha by name, “Hmm hm hm…hmm hm hm!”

“Save it Barton,” Natasha said over her shoulder as she walked away, her perfect ass flexing with each step.  “We’re just getting started.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll return shortly with your regularly scheduled smut after the break :-) More to "come" next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment...they bring me joy and inspire more naughty nonsense!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like smut, you might want to turn back now as this entire chapter is one, big, unadulterated sexfest. Oh yeah, that's how it is. Enjoy!

Clint’s head dropped forward in defeat, his eyes scrunched closed as he exhaled loudly through his nose and tried to contain his growing impatience and irritation at being relegated to the sidelines during the fucking Super Bowl of sexual encounters.  He opened his eyes and stared down helplessly at the insistent hard-on trapped against his thigh.  If he could only give his poor, neglected boner a little bit of relief.  He started squirming in his chair, trying to shift the fabric of his too-tight pants to get even a tiny bit of friction to no avail.  He was in the midst of internally cursing himself for wearing his motherfucking skinny jeans tonight of all nights when he was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of clinking metal.

Clint looked up to see Sharon now kneeling on the floor between Steve’s wide-spread legs, her hands busy unbuckling his soft, worn, brown leather belt.  This was so unfair.  She should be kneeling between his thighs right now.  Unbuckling his goddamn belt.  _Fuck!  Fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK!_ Clint shook his head to try and clear the rage that was starting to cloud his vision.  If he was going to die tonight from a severe case of blue balls, then he might as well take a deep breath and enjoy the fucking show.

Sharon tilted her head, bit into her bottom lip and stared into Steve’s beautiful blue eyes as she slowly, teasingly popped open the button of his jeans.  She paused to trace her fingers over his rock hard abs, reaching up to pinch his nipples before soothing over them with the pads of her thumbs.  As she brought her hands back down to unzip Steve’s fly, she was suddenly distracted from her task.

Natasha had knelt down behind her and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s body, cupping Sharon’s pert, perfectly round breasts in her hands.  Sharon braced her own hands on Steve’s knees and leaned into Nat’s touch, tilting her head back to rest it on the other woman’s shoulder.  Steve licked his lips as he watched, his breath uneven and his pupils blown wide.

Natasha looked at Steve seductively as she rested her chin on Sharon’s shoulder.  She worried her bottom lip in her teeth as she pinched Sharon’s big, pink, hardened nipples, rolling them between her fingertips with enough pressure to make the blonde in front of her gasp with pleasure.  Sharon reached an arm behind her head to grab a handful of Natasha’s hair to pull her into a needy kiss.  Natasha fucked her tongue into her roommate’s mouth as she slid one hand down around Sharon’s toned abdomen and slipped her fingertips into the front of her impossibly small panties, her other hand still occupied, toying with Sharon’s tits.  Sharon moaned as she felt Natasha’s slender, nimble fingers spread her open beneath the smooth silk.

“Take ‘em off,” Sharon said breathily, rising to her feet on shaky legs.

Natasha looked back at Clint with a devilish glint in her eyes as she took the thin, red strap resting on the side of Sharon’s hip into her teeth, pulling it away and down a few inches before releasing it mid-thigh with a snap.  She kept her eyes locked with Clint’s as she pulled the tiny panties slowly down Sharon’s firm thighs, stopping every few seconds to lick, kiss, and mouth along smooth, tanned legs.  Still kneeling, Natasha turned Sharon’s now naked body towards her, giving both men a profile view of the action.

Natasha resumed licking and kissing Sharon’s thighs, leaving a hot, wet trail of saliva as she slowly made her way towards Sharon’s sex.  Sharon reached down, tangled her fingers into Natasha’s thick, red hair and gently guided her face between her legs, whimpering at the first, tentative swipe of Natasha’s tongue against her sensitive flesh.  Natasha may not have ever pleasured another woman before now but she knew damn well what made her writhe in ecstasy and she planned to use those same tricks to try and take her friend apart.

Sharon’s breathing quickened as Natasha grew bolder, dipping her tongue inside her friend’s pussy, licking broadly over her swollen lips and sucking the hood of her clit into her mouth before releasing it gently with a soft moan.  She dove right back in, using her thumbs to separate Sharon’s labia, giving her better access to fuck her tongue in and out of the hot, wet folds.  Nat hummed as she ate her friend out like she was starved for the taste, licking, and sucking and kissing every hot, dripping, part of her core.  The fingers Sharon had had in Natasha’s hair twisted tighter to the point of pain as the blonde got lost in the sensations, her body shivering with pleasure.

“Oh God, Nat.  Please…More,” Sharon begged between heaving breaths.  “Finger me.”

Steve huffed out “Fuck,” barely above a whisper as he cupped his hand over the prominent bulge in his jeans and started to massage himself through the rough fabric as he watched.  Clint whimpered like a kicked puppy wishing like hell he could do the same.

Natasha pulled back looking totally debauched, her lips and chin glistening with the slick of Sharon’s arousal.  She sucked her middle finger into her mouth for just a moment before she reached up and slid it slowly inside Sharon’s sleek, swollen lips.  She pumped her finger in and out as she continued to lick and suck on Sharon’s clit.  The blonde stood above her, head thrown back, grabbing her own breasts and tugging hard on her nipples as she gasped and moaned loudly.

Natasha slid a second finger inside along the first, looked up at Sharon and said, “That feel good babe?  You gonna cum for me like this?”

Sharon nodded unable to speak as Natasha reached her other hand up, rubbing the pad of her thumb in delicious circles over Sharon’s clit as she fucked her fingers hard and fast into that tight, wet heat.  Sharon’s whole body started to quiver as she panted out, “Fuck yeah…just like that.  Don’t stop, don’t stop…I’m gonna cum!”  Sharon’s legs buckled as her orgasm hit, her breathing bordering on hyperventilation.  Natasha eased her friend to the floor, tipping her chin up to kiss her softly on the lips.  Sharon slumped her back against the couch, her knees bent together but her feet planted apart firmly on the floor.  Sharon stared hazily through half-lidded eyes at Clint, giving him a satiated grin and an uninhibited view of her still twitching sex.

Natasha then turned to Steve and crawled towards him on her hands and knees like a predator on the prowl.  She settled between his knees, moved his hand away from his crotch and said in a husky voice, “Your turn soldier.”

Steve looked at Natasha, shook his head bashfully and said, “I- It’s your birthday Natasha, shouldn’t I be taking care of you?”

“All in good time Steve,” Natasha replied.  “Besides,” she added with a smirk “I can’t wait to unwrap that package in your pants and see if it’s really everything Clint’s been saying it is.”

Steve blushed, huffed out a sigh and replied, “Hope I don’t disappoint.”

Natasha grabbed the top of Steve’s jeans on either side and started to pull them down his hips.  He lifted up to help her get them down over his firm, round ass and down his long, muscular legs.  Sharon tipped her head to the side to watch as Nat removed the final piece of clothing covering a very obviously large erection.  Nat licked her lips, tucked her fingers into the waistband of Steve’s navy blue boxer briefs and pulled them up and over the prominent bulge, finally releasing Steve’s massive cock from its confines.  Both women sucked in a loud gasp as it sprang free and hung full and heavy between his thighs.

“Holy Mary Mother of God,” Natasha whispered under her breath.  She turned to shoot an incredulous look at Clint over her shoulder and said, “For _once_ in your life Barton you weren’t fucking kidding.”  Clint just rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible through the tape.

Natasha grabbed Steve’s thick, hard, nine inch cock at the base and tipped it upright, eyes still wide with surprise.  She looked at a visibly stunned Sharon as she shook her head, a giddy laugh escaping her mouth as she joyfully sang, “Happy Birthday to me!”

Steve raised his hands to his face to try and hide the deep red shade now coloring his cheeks.  Natasha hadn’t meant to embarrass him or make him feel self-conscious, she was just a little excited and a whole lot impressed.  She gently pulled his hands away and softly said, “Oh honey, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make such a fuss but I’ve never seen a more beautiful goddamn cock in all my now thirty years.”

Natasha stroked her hand up and down the imposing shaft as she spoke, making Steve shudder under her grasp.  She looked down at the huge, engorged head, glistening with pre-cum and flushed dark red.  Steve’s whole body was tense with anticipation, it’d been so, so long.  “Please…,” he begged her in a whispered voice.

Natasha didn’t make him ask twice.  Still steadily stroking his shaft, she ducked down and licked a wide swath over the tip before sucking the swollen head fully into her mouth.  Steve moaned loudly as his head fell back against the back of the couch and his hands gripped tightly to the cushion beneath him.  Natasha swirled her tongue in slow, full circles before stretching her lips and widening her jaw around his imposing girth, sliding down his length until the tip prodded the back of her throat.

“Fuck that feels amazing,” Steve panted.

Encouraged by his praise, Natasha bobbed up and down, taking in half of his length—as far as she could go without gagging—and pumping her hand in tandem along the rest of his shaft.  She pulled off with a pop and moved to lick along the smooth expanse of skin on the underside of Steve’s cock, pulling whimpers and moans from him as she worked her way up from base to tip.  When she reached the top, Natasha dipped the tip of her tongue into his slit, lapped up the pre-cum drooling from it, and placed a chaste kiss there before pulling away.

Steve whimpered at the loss of contact as he looked down with a pained expression at the beautiful redhead with the sinful mouth and picture-perfect tits still kneeling between his legs.

Natasha patted him on the knee reassuringly and said, “Don’t worry big guy, I’m not gonna leave you hard and hanging.  I just know Shar’s dying to get her mouth on you too, aren’t you babe?”

Sharon smiled wickedly and answered, “God, yes,” as she moved to kneel down next to Nat.  The girls shared a hungry kiss before Natasha put a hand on the back of her friend’s head and guided her towards Steve’s throbbing erection.  Sharon moaned as she took him into her mouth, the vibrations that enveloped his member feeling so good it made Steve dizzy with pleasure.

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed again as he got lost in the sensation of Sharon hollowing her cheeks around his cock when he suddenly felt Natasha draw his balls into her hot, wet mouth.  His eyes flew open as he thrashed his head from side-to-side, stammering nonsensically at the euphoric feeling of being completely consumed by these two stunning, naked women kneeling between his legs.

"Hotel-Oscar-Lima-Yankee-Foxtrot-Uniform-Charlie-Kilo," Steve muttered as he gasped for air and prayed to any deity that might be listening not to cum right there on the spot.

Natasha and Sharon both pulled back and looked at each other amusedly.  Sharon whispered, “Is he reciting military call signs?”  Natasha grinned and replied, “Sounds like it.  And oddly it’s fucking hot,” she added.

The two friends shared another lewd kiss and traded places to continue their ministrations.  Sharon licked, kissed, and sucked on Steve’s balls while Nat focused on giving him the most incredible blow job he’d ever had in his life.  His erratic breathing and increasingly loud moans signaled to both girls that he was getting close.  They both put a hand on Steve’s impossibly hard cock and moved them in tandem, stroking him hard and fast.  His hips reflexively bucked up, thrusting into their fists.

“Oh fuck, ‘m sorry I can’t…’m gonna,” Steve huffed as looked down at them ruefully under the shade of his unfairly long, thick eyelashes.

“We’re ready for you baby,” Natasha purred.  “Be a good boy and give it to us,” she said as the girls leaned in closer, their faces within an inch of Steve’s wet, swollen cockhead.  “We wanna feel your cum,” Sharon added as they continued to pump him rapidly.  “Wanna taste it.”  Both women closed their eyes, opened their mouths and waited to receive his imminent release.

Suddenly Steve’s body jerked and went rigid.  His hips lifted off the sofa as he gasped and shouted, “Fuck!  I’m cumming!”  He watched with barely focused eyes as spurt after spurt of his thick, hot climax shot out of his cock and onto the girl’s faces, painting them both with a nearly obscene amount of semen.  They continued to stroke him firmly through his orgasm, milking more from the tip than they thought humanly possible.

Finally drained of every drop, Steve slumped back into the cushions, boneless, slaked and quite possibly in shock.

The splattered women sank down to the floor, eyed each other up for a moment and began to laugh at how ridiculous they both looked with so much of Steve’s release streaked across their faces and dotted in their hair.

Clint hummed loudly through the tape, the cadence certainly sounding as if he’d tried to say, “Jesus Christ.”  The stunned look on his face matched the muffled sentiment making the girls giggle even more.

“Wow Steve,” Natasha said as she caught her breath.  “You definitely do _not_ disappoint.”

Steve just grunted incoherently from his relaxed post-orgasm haze.

“Guess we should get cleaned up a bit before we do anything else, huh?” Natasha aid to her friend with a smile as both women used their fingertips to gently comb the sticky globs out of each other’s hair.

“Definitely,” Sharon replied.  “But first…” she whispered with a playful smile as she leaned in for an absolutely filthy kiss where the girls devoured Steve’s cooling cum off of each other’s lips.

They pulled back and sighed contentedly before getting up to make their way to the bathroom hand-in-hand.  They stopped next to Clint for a moment.  Natasha bumped his shoulder with her hip, looked down into his pleading eyes and teased with a wink, “Don’t go anywhere.”  Clint did the only thing he could and rolled his eyes once more as the girls sauntered down the hall chatting quietly and giggling as they went.

As soon as they were out of sight, Clint started humming loudly to get Steve’s attention.

“Hmm.  Hmm.  Hmm hm hmm hm hmmm,” he tried.

Steve lazily raised his head from the back of the couch, looked over at Clint through bliss-glazed eyes and said, “Sorry, what’s that Clint?”  He couldn’t help the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he teased, “Can’t make out a word you’re saying.”

Clint glared at his former CO and supposed friend before his face fell into a look so pathetic that Steve simply couldn’t ignore him any longer.  He got up, pulled his underwear on and walked over to stand in front of Clint.  Without warning, he reached up, lifted a corner of the duct tape and ripped it off in one hard pull.

“Fuck!” Clinted said as he sucked in a loud breath trying not to shout.  He took a few calming breaths, shot Steve a grateful look and said, “Thanks pal.  I’ve gotta piss like a race horse!”

Steve went to the bar to search for the keys or some other thing to unlock the cuffs.

“Though I’m pretty sure you could fill a bucket faster with your jizz than I could with my piss,” Clint joked.  “Seriously Rogers, you could populate a small goddamn country with one fuckin’ load.”

“Shut up Clint.”  Steve ordered, still rifling around behind the bar.

But Clint just couldn’t help himself.  “Strangely enough that wasn’t even the most impressive part.  No ordinary man sitting in your seat—myself included…not that I’m an ordinary or anything.  I’m well above average at the very least…wait, what was I saying?  Oh yeah, anyway, no guy would’ve lasted more than ten seconds with Tasha and Carter sucking ‘em off like that.  Fuck dude, you’re a goddamn superhero.”

Steve found a long, pointy corkscrew under the bar and returned to jimmy open the first set of cuffs.

“Sorry you stuck around now Cap?”  Clint smirked as Steve released his left hand.

“Not yet,” Steve replied as he moved to work on the other set.

Once he was freed, Clint stood up rubbing his aching wrists and said, “Thanks again buddy.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a monumental piss and then I’m going to rub one out right afterwards before my dick falls off from too much blood and not enough friction.”

When he turned to head down the hall, Sharon was standing there still wearing nothing but a grin and her black high heels, leaning casually against the wall.

“Thanks for releasing the hound there Steve,” she said nodding in Clint’s direction.  “I was just coming over to free you myself Barton,” she added.

“You ladies done with me then?  Have I been properly punished for my unnamed ‘crimes’?”  Clint asked sounding a little annoyed and a lot disappointed.

Sharon smiled at him as she pushed off of the wall, “Punished properly?  For now.  Done with you?  Not by a nautical mile.  Now, go relieve yourselves, grab some condoms, and join us in Nat’s room when you’re ready.  I think it’s time we _all_ gave that girl the attention she deserves.”  With that, Sharon turned and strutted down the hall.

As soon as she disappeared into Nat’s room, Clint started jumping up and down like a spastic kid on Christmas morning.  “Fucking finally!”  Clint dropped dramatically to his knees, put his hands together in a show of prayer and rambled excitedly, “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you…Jesus Christ, Buddha, Shiva, Zeus, Odin, Stan Lee, Jimmy Page, Santa Claus, and the fucking Easter Bunny!!  I’ve paid my penance and now for the rewards!”

“I thought you were an atheist,” Steve said questioningly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Clint got back on his feet and replied, “Exactly.  Let’s go before they change their minds!!”

***

Natasha was lounging comfortably on her bed playing with her phone when Sharon walked in and sat down next to her, one leg bent beneath her, the other one dangling off of the edge.  Sharon reached a hand out and started to trace her fingers lightly up and down the inside of Natasha’s milky, smooth thigh.  She looked into Nat’s brilliant, emerald green eyes and asked, “You sure you still want to do this?”

Natasha bit her lip as she nodded yes.

“Yeah, I mean we’ve already done a lot of shit tonight that I never imagined doing before so why not?  I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to be with two guys at the same time.  Haven’t you?”

Sharon smiled and rested her chin on Nat’s knee.  “Sure.  I just…I don’t know how I feel about one of those guys being Clint.”

“Oh, he’s great in the sack,” Natasha interrupted.  “He’ll do damn near anything to please you.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Sharon replied nervously.  “I just don’t want to ruin our friendship or whatever you want to call it, ya know?”

“I really don’t think that’ll happen,” Nat said reassuringly.  “At this stage in the game, he’s already seen way more of you than he could’ve possibly dreamed of.  Besides, Clint’s smart enough to recognize this for what it is.  A one time, crazy-ass, stars-in-alignment night of completely uninhibited sex.  That said, you obviously don’t have to do anything with him if you don’t want to.  I’ll tell him straight-up when he walks through the door that your beautiful ass is off the menu if you’d like.”

Sharon leaned in to give her roommate a soft, lingering kiss.  “I hope not everything we did or will do tonight will be a one-time event,” she said sensually, a mischievous sparkle in her big brown eyes.

Natasha pulled Sharon in for a deeper kiss, licking tentatively into her mouth.  Sharon pulled back just far enough to look into Nat’s eyes and said, “Don’t say anything.  Let’s just see how it goes…that approach has been working well so far tonight dontcha think?”

“I do,” Natasha replied as she cupped her hands around Sharon’s breasts, massaging them gently.

Sharon moaned softly before adding, “Besides, birthday girl, it’s all about you from here on out.  We’re gonna make you feel so good babe.”

Sharon skimmed her hand slowly down Natasha’s thigh, reached between her friend’s spread legs and began tracing small, light circles over her hot, wet opening with her fingertips.

Natasha sucked in a loud breath and grabbed Sharon’s wrist to stay her hand.  “Wait,” she rasped.

Sharon stopped immediately, concern and worry clearly written on her face.

“Tie me up,” Natasha blurted, looking nearly as surprised that she’d said the words as Sharon looked to have heard them.

Sharon’s surprise quickly dissolved into a smirk as she replied, “As you wish, birthday girl.”

***

Clint hurriedly stripped down to his black boxer briefs, took a 27-second piss (yes, he counted), rinsed with mouthwash and raided the medicine cabinet where he knew the girls kept a vast and varied supply of condoms.  He grabbed a handful of flavored ones for himself and as many Magnums as he could find for Steve.  Why Nat and Sharon had a such an ample supply of XXL rubbers in their personal reserve was a question he’d have to ask them on a different day.  For now he was too busy fidgeting outside of the bathroom, waiting impatiently for Steve to freshen up and join him.

Finally the door opened and Steve emerged looking a little more bashful and reserved than he did before he’d gone in.

“Um, maybe I should go home now,” Steve said hesitantly.

“You’re either bat-shit crazy or just really fucking selfish,” Clint replied.

“Selfish?” Steve asked confusedly.

“Yeah, selfish.  I was just forced to watch those two magnificent creatures worship you like a fucking god before nearly drowning in a sea of your cum.  And now you want to leave without giving at least one of them a well-deserved ride on that goddamn pogo-stick between your legs?  That’s just rude man.”

Steve winced at Clint’s words.  “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Glad you’ve come to your senses,” Clint said, handing Steve’s condoms over to him.  “Now, I need to cum before my balls explode so let’s go.”

Clint led the way down the hall with Steve following close behind.  He was about to walk into the room when he was frozen in his tracks on the threshold by the sight before him.

“Holy shit.  I think I’ve died and gone to Hugh Heffner’s bedroom circa 1962,” Clint choked out.

He stayed in place, momentarily stunned and completely rapt as he watched Natasha, splayed on the bed, her arms and legs tied to the bed posts with long, silk scarves, and Sharon, on widespread knees, her head buried between Natasha’s thighs.  Natasha was panting loudly and moaning softly when she opened her eyes just enough to see the two men standing in the doorway.

“About time you boys decided to join us,” Natasha said.  Sharon lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at them, licking Nat’s juices from her red, swollen lips.

“Wha-what do you want us to do?” Clint stuttered, his hand already shoved down his shorts, stroking himself excitedly.

“First, you can take your hand out of your pants and bring that delicious dick over here so I can suck it,” Natasha replied.

Clint had never ripped off a pair of shorts so fast in his life as he stumbled across the room to Natasha’s bedside in record time.

He knelt down next to her head and guided his dribbling cock to her waiting mouth, throwing his head back in ecstasy as she took him in.

“Fuck, Tasha,” he hissed.  “Mmmmm…thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chanted.  “You and your amazing mouth.”

Meanwhile, Sharon ambled over to Steve.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a teasing kiss.  He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her warm, soft skin and supple breasts pressed against his chest as he probed her mouth with his tongue.  She could feel him growing harder against her stomach as they deepened the kiss and their hands started to roam over each other’s bodies.  She pulled back hesitantly, rested her head against his chest and reached her hand down to caress his now full-mast erection through his shorts.

Sharon looked into Steve’s eyes and said with shaky breath, “Nat’s ready for you Steve.  Are you ready for her?”

Steve glanced over at Natasha, her lips wrapped around Clint’s dick, her legs spread open and her swollen pussy dripping with her arousal.

“Fuck yes,” Steve huffed out.

Sharon hooked her fingers into Steve’s shorts and yanked them quickly down and off.  While she was crouched down, she took a moment to take hold of his sizable cock, sucking the head into her mouth as Steve ripped open the condom packet.

Sharon pulled off with a pop and watched while Steve deftly rolled the condom down over his long, thick shaft.  Sharon gave Steve an encouraging swat on the ass and a nod in Natasha’s direction.  He moved silently over to the bed and knelt down between Natasha’s legs.

Clint pulled back for a moment, letting Natasha come up for air and turn her gaze towards the perfect specimen of a man kneeling before her.  Steve moved back to lay down on his stomach.  He peppered the inside of her thighs with soft, warm kisses, swirling his tongue along smooth skin as he moved ever closer to her bare, glistening, wide-open pussy.  Natasha moaned loudly as Steve dipped his tongue in and out, lapping at her swollen lips and gently sucking on her clit.

Natasha began to writhe on the bed as Clint watched and stroked himself faster.  Sharon moved to the opposite side of the bed, unsure of what to do beyond watch.

“Suck her tits,” Clint ordered the blonde.  “Drives her crazy when you suck hard on her nipples, bite ‘em a bit.”

Sharon bent down and took one of Nat’s hardened nipples into her mouth, sucking on it hard before lapping her tongue over it in soothing circles.  The wave of pleasure it sent through Natasha was evident as her body jerked uncontrollably under the attention.

Natasha was slowly coming apart at the seams, being stimulated so much yet still not enough.  She moaned loudly as she ravenously licked the underside of Clint’s shaft and sucked gently on his balls before she released them from her spit-slick lips and groaned, “Oh God, mmmm…Steve.  Fuck me.”

Steve gave Nat’s clit one final flick with his tongue before moving his way up her body.  Sharon moved back far enough to give Steve room to place his hands on either side of Natasha’s head.  He leaned down, kissed her hard and sloppy before huffing near her ear, “That what you want baby?”

“Oh fuck yes,” she answered pulling impatiently at the silken bonds at her wrists.  “I’ve been wanting to feel that big, thick, gorgeous cock in my pussy ever since I tried to wrap my mouth around it.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve groaned as he lined up his tip to her glistening entrance and slowly slid inside.

He kissed her again as he pushed all the way in, swallowing her moans while stifling his own.  He started to move his hips, slowly pumping in and out when he felt Sharon’s hand running down the center of his back and cupping his round, firm ass.  Reminded of the other two people on the bed, Steve pushed back on his knees and lifted Natasha’s hips off of the mattress, giving him the perfect angle to drill in and out.

Natasha couldn’t remember ever feeling so completely filled up; every glide of Steve’s massive cock felt like he might split her in two as he rocked her on the bed.

“Oh my God, you’re so tight,” Steve panted.  “So hot and wet and tight.  Fuck Nat, you feel incredible.”

Natasha moaned loudly in response, her body arching like a bow and twisting in ecstasy as much as her confines would allow.  Clint leaned down and kissed the redhead, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it with his teeth.  When he let go, he grinned smugly and said, “So, you like my surprises then?”

“C’mere and let me show you just how much,” she answered before opening her mouth and looking up at Clint expectantly, silently inviting him to bring his cock back to her lips.  As soon as he was close enough, she leaned over to suck his full, flushed head into her mouth, swirling her tongue along the sensitive edge before bobbing up and down his ample shaft with the momentum from each of Steve’s deep, powerful thrusts.

Sharon reached one hand down to tease and tug on Natasha’s plump, hard nipples.  The other hand she slid between her own thighs, pleasuring herself with her long, nimble fingers as she uttered filthy encouragements to her roommate.

“Fuck babe, look at you taking two cocks at once.  God, it’s so hot.  Making these boys so fucking hard and horny.”

Steve and Clint both moaned loudly, getting more and more turned on with every word Sharon spoke.

“Making me so hot and wet just watching you,” Sharon added, pumping her fingers in and out of herself.  “Oh God Nat, I wanna see you cum babe…wanna watch you fall apart,” she panted.  Sharon threw her head back, closed her eyes and focused on the sensual symphony surrounding her—the obscene wet, slurping sounds of Nat sucking Clint off, the staccato slapping of skin-on-skin as Steve pounded Nat ruthlessly into the mattress, and the combined chorus of their individual moans, grunts, and gasps.

Clint let out a guttural growl, “Jesus Fuck Sharon!  Could you be any hotter right now?  I gotta have you.”

He pulled his cock out of Natasha’s mouth, looked desperately down into her barely focused, lust blown eyes and practically begged, “Is that okay?  Can I fuck her Nat?”

Natasha let out a husky little laugh followed by long, loud moan as Steve drove in deep and stayed there, circling his hips in a slow, blissful rhythm.

“Mmmm…fuck that’s good Steve,” she rasped as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.  “And, you…you’re asking the wrong girl Barton.”

When Clint raised his eyes to seek Sharon’s permission he was stunned to find her face an inch away from his.  She licked her lips sensually before closing the short distance between them hungrily crashing her mouth against his.  Clint murmured “Hell, yeah,” his lips still on hers, frantically reaching out to tangle his fingers into her wavy blonde hair to pull her even closer and deepen the kiss.

Steve huffed a frustrated breath as the couple made out in the small space between himself and Natasha.

Clint pulled back and hopped off of the bed, “Sorry man,” he apologized to Steve.

“Wanna go to your room, Duchess?” Clint asked as he grabbed a condom off of the dresser.

Natasha answered instead, “No!  Stay.  Please…I wanna watch.”

Clint winked at his brazen friend and said, “You’re the boss, birthday girl.”

“Will you boys untie me so we can make some room?” Natasha asked.

Steve stilled his hips and pulled out slowly with a hiss.  He and Clint worked quickly and quietly to release the redhead from her bonds.  As soon as she was freed she sat up, wrapped her fingers in the chains of Steve’s dog tags and yanked him towards her into a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

“I wanna ride you Steve,” she said as she licked the corner of his lips, mouthing hot, wet kisses down the long column of his throat before stopping to suck a bruising mark on his shoulder.  “Wanna impale myself on that big, beautiful cock of yours until I’m cumming all over you.”

Steve bit his own lip hard, nearly drawing blood as he hurriedly flipped them to take his position on the bed, his pulsing prick curving hard and heavy on his sweat-covered abdomen.  Natasha climbed up and straddled his hips, then patted the mattress next to them, beckoning Sharon lay down next to Steve.

Sharon took her place and stretched out on her back, smiling wickedly up at her best friend while she waited for Clint to join them.

Natasha leaned down to kiss her roommate from her perch above Steve, her fiery red hair cascading in a soft curtain around their faces as they playfully nipped at each other’s lips and giggled.

Natasha leaned back up when she felt the mattress dip behind her as Clint made his way onto the bed.  The sickeningly sweet smell of his strawberry flavored condom filled the air.

He smiled at Natasha as he held up a bottle of strawberry lube, wiggling it in front of her face, “You know you want some Tasha…it’s your favorite.”

“You’re ridiculous Clint, it is so not my favorite,” she argued half-heartedly as she took the bottle and squeezed a good amount all over Steve’s colossal cock.

Natasha tossed the bottle aside and raised herself up to near standing while Steve tipped his dick up for her, waiting for her to sink down on it.  “You’re the gift that keeps on giving, Steve Rogers,” Natasha said with a moan as she sank down slowly, inch by incredible inch.

“My mom always said I was a giver,” he huffed in reply.

“I do not want to hear _anything_ about your mother right now Rogers,” Clint said as he positioned himself between Sharon’s widespread legs and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.

“I’ve been dreaming about doing this for so long,” he whispered sweetly in her ear.  Nuzzling her neck and nibbling on her jaw as he lined himself up.  “You ready baby?”

Sharon raked her fingers through Clint’s close-cropped, dark blond hair and nodded hesitantly, almost unsure what to do with the suddenly sweet, gentle guy hovering above her.

She looked him in the eyes and said, “Listen, I haven’t been properly fucked in over two months Barton.  Don’t get all sappy on me now.  And this has been great tonight and all but right now I need a nice, big cock to fill me up so if you’re…”

Sharon’s words were cut off midstream as Clint buried himself deep inside of her in a single, hard thrust.  Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned with pleasure.

“That…better…Duchess?” Clint snarked, snapping his hips forward with every single word.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Sharon moaned.

Next to them Natasha rocked slowly back and forth, reveling in the feeling of being so deeply penetrated.  She looked down at Steve, cupped her right breast in her hand and lifted the mounded flesh up towards her mouth.  She stretched out her long, pink tongue and flicked her own nipple with the very tip of it while staring seductively into Steve’s wondrous eyes.  Steve bucked his hips up and cursed, “Fuck, Nat.  You keep that up and I won’t be able to hold out for much longer before I blow my load.”

“Steve, you keep _that_ up and I promise I’ll be screaming your name in five different languages,” Natasha panted as she placed her hands on his chest to brace herself.

Steve grabbed onto Nat’s hips as he fucked up into her, bucking her hard up and down on his dick and drinking in the sight of her gorgeous, full tits bouncing along like they had a life of their own.

“Oh God Steve, just like that,” she drawled as she arched her back and reached a hand behind her to fondle his balls.

At the same time Clint paused his thrusting and pulled out suddenly.  “I wanna fuck you from behind,” he said matter-of-factly.  “Get an up-close look at that goddamn glorious ass so I can commit it to memory.”

Sharon sat up, turned around, and got on her hands and knees.  She looked over her shoulder at Clint with a mischievous grin as she spread her legs apart and teasingly swayed her ass from side to side.  “Why just look when you can lick?” she asked with one eyebrow arched.

“You greedy little slut,” Clint teased as he dove down tongue first to shamelessly devour her pussy and ass.

Sharon’s squeals of delight soon turned to soft, throaty moans as Clint took her apart with his talented, eager tongue—probing, licking, sucking, and kissing until she was shaking with need and begging for his cock.  “Oh God, Clint.  Please, please, please fuck me baby,” she whined.

As Sharon grew more desperate, she leaned over and started making out with Steve like her life depended on it, moaning into his mouth as their tongues beat together between gasping pants.  Sharon bit a little too hard on Steve’s lower lip when she felt Clint suddenly slip his cock back inside her.  The pain Steve felt was conveyed along in one hard, uncoordinated thrust that sent sudden shockwaves through Natasha’s whole body.

“OH! Fuck Steve! I’m cumming!” she cried as she shuddered above him, digging her nails into his meaty pecs while she twitched and spasmed around his still pumping cock.

The sight of Natasha coming unhinged above him combined with the pulsing muscles squeezing his cock hurtled Steve towards his own release.  Natasha kept massaging Steve’s balls as her body relaxed, coaxing him to his climax with her touch and words.

“Come on baby, you feel so fucking good.  I wanna feel you explode inside of me Steve,” she purred.  Two more uncoordinated thrusts later and Natasha could feel his ball sack constrict beneath her fingertips as Steve arched off of the mattress with a choked grunt, his cock pulsating through his release.  Moments later, his whole body went limp as he collapsed back on the bed, his chest heaving from exertion and his skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.  Natasha leaned down to give Steve a long, lazy post-coital kiss as the mattress continued to shake beneath them.

Clint was likewise pounding hard and steady into Sharon when he started to feel the heat coiling in his groin.  “Oh fuck, you gettin’ close Duchess?  I’m so, so close,” he huffed in warning.  Sharon reached a hand between her legs, rubbing rough circles over her clit and moaning louder as she pushed back against him to meet each hard thrust.  “Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…Clint I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna…Fuck!” Sharon shouted as her orgasm hit her, the walls of her vagina clamping down hard and fast around Clint’s sensitive cock.  That was all Clint needed to push him over the edge.  His hips stuttered and stilled against her still trembling body as he came so hard his vision blacked out for a moment or two as he finally found the relief he’d been denied for so long.

Feeling satiated and nearly numb, Sharon stretched out flat on the bed, her stomach pressed flush against the mattress.  Clint stood up, stripped the condom off, knotted the top and tossed it in the trash can by the dresser.  As much as he wanted to cuddle with Carter, the queen size bed and the room in general felt suddenly small and overcrowded.  The stifling heat and cloying scent of their sex hung heavy in the air.

“So…” he said as he looked around at the sweaty, sex-drunk bodies of his friends, “THAT just happened.”  Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve kept looking deliriously shell-shocked, and Sharon smirked just a tiny bit.  “Hey Natasha,” said Clint, “What’s the good word on some Gatorade?  Maybe some protein bars?  I have a bunch of important nutrients and minerals I need to replace if round 2 is going to be a thing.”

“I’ve got all the protein you’ll ever need, Barton,” said Natasha, grabbing Steve’s cock for emphasis.  Steve snapped to attention and smiled at Natasha.

“Stand down, soldier,” he said to Clint.  “Get these nice ladies some water.  They’re probably quite parched.”  He kissed Natasha on the top of the head.  “We don’t want anyone cramping up when we get this show on the road again in a few minutes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more, short Epilogue type chapter to follow soon. As always, thanks for reading and please leave me some love!! <3


	8. Epilogue

“Hey, wanna grab a coffee?  I think I need a pick-me up,” Steve said.

It was a week after Natasha’s birthday and the subsequent single greatest four-way ever that didn’t involve Wilt Chamberlain, John F. Kennedy, or (oddly enough) the cast of the Golden Girls, and Natasha and Steve had become nearly inseparable.  Natasha began her 30th year by taking a lover, and that special gentleman caller was Steve Rogers.  She hadn’t typically been the kind of girl who dated “nice” guys, but she made an exception for the good Captain.  She told herself it was because she was maturing, making better life decisions.  In reality it probably had more to do with him looking like an Adonis cut from granite with a cock the size of an adolescent’s femur only wider.  But the niceness was an added bonus.  It was a pleasant change of pace which she was starting to warm up to.

The couple wandered into a small café, hand-in-hand.  “I think I’m going to try one of those mocha coffee things,” Steve said.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” replied Natasha.

“Okay, regular black coffee it is,” Steve said sheepishly.

“No.  Look.”  Natasha pointed to a small table in the back of the shop.  There sat Sharon and Clint, holding hands and laughing and carrying on like the happy teenagers that the main characters in a John Hughes movie were always jealous of.  Natasha dragged Steve over to them.

“Uh, hi guys,” said Steve, interrupting their meet-cute revelry.

“What the Christ is this holy horse-shit?” interjected Natasha.

Sharon turned three shades paler than Kristen Stewart.  Her embarrassment was so palpable a passing waiter tripped over it.  Clint’s reaction was the diametric opposite.  He leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and gave Steve an “Oh yeah, I’m tapping that on the daily” look.

“Oh…hi…” stammered Sharon.

Natasha glared at Clint, and then turned back to her roommate.  “I hope you’re using protection Shar,” she said.

“Only for the vaginal stuff,” replied Clint.  “Can’t knock her up when you stick it in her…”

“Hey, how ‘bout we all get a booth?” interrupted Steve.

“Why don’t you two boys go get us some drinks while I have a word here with my best friend and roommate,” Natasha commanded.

“Sure thing,” said Steve.  “What would you like?”

“I don’t care.  Go.”

Natasha slid into the chair Clint had vacated.

“So, Sharon, how’re things?  Any new developments in your life you might want to fill me in on?”

“I’m so sorry,” Sharon whimpered.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Natasha asked.

“I felt horrible poaching your fuck-buddy,” she said.  “Clint said you wouldn’t care, but I care.  It’s a shitty thing to do.”

“What?  I don’t care that you’re fucking Clint.  Fuck him all you want.  Hell, make him scream my name once.”  Natasha paused, collecting herself for a moment.  “I’m upset that you didn’t feel like you could tell me.  This is a hell of a way to find out.”

“It could’ve been worse,” said Sharon, relieved.  “You could’ve walked in on us.”

“I’d prefer that, actually.  Watching you two fuck is hot.”

Sharon snorted a laugh.  “So we’re okay then?” she asked.

“Of course,” replied Natasha.

“Good, because I kinda like the little moron.”

“He is endearing,” Natasha agreed.  “In an un-housebroken puppy kind-of-way.”

“And he’s a giver in the sack.”

“Heh.  That he is Shar.  That he is.”

***

“Think it’s safe to go back over there yet?” Steve asked Clint, drinks in hand.

“Hmmm…Let’s just go to a bar,” Clint replied.  “Lay low until this blows over.  When they cool off they’ll realize we aren’t there and call us.”

Much to his own surprise, Steve actually considered the merits of Clint’s suggestion, but before he could give it further deliberation the two girls stood up and walked over to them, arm-in-arm as though all was right with the world.

“You boys wanna grab a booth?” Natasha asked nonchalantly as they passed.

“What the heck just happened?” Steve muttered to no one in particular.

Clint punched Steve in the arm.  “And you wanted to leave that party,” he said with a smirk as he followed after the girls.  “You big dummy.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was so much fun to write I'm considering drafting some one-shots to add on to this story. Or maybe a full blown sequel? I'm open to suggestions and requests! Let me know what you think! :-)
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is in honor of a good friend who requested these pairings. Hope you all enjoy!!


End file.
